I've Got All That I Need Coz She's All That I Need
by battousai24
Summary: [SONGFIC] Keiichi's thoughts about Belldandy.


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I've Got All That I Need ('Coz She's All That I Need) © battousai_24  
  
[songfic-Passenger Seat © Stephen Speaks]  
  
Aa! Megami-sama © Kosuke Fujishima and Associated Companies  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I look at her and had to smile   
as we go driving for a while,  
her hair blowing in the open window of my car  
and as we go the traffic lights,  
watch them glimmer in her eyes,   
in the darkness of the evening  
  
And I've got all that I need,  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
Keiichi looked at Belldandy as they drove away in the night. He couldn't help to smile. He found her  
so beautiful with her hair blowing in the wind and the lights glimmer in her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't  
keep his eyes on the road. They were on their way home from shopping. Belldandy was so excited to buy things   
for Keiichi and Keiichi was, well, usual helpless self. They left the old abandoned temple with Urd and Sculd.   
Keiichi wondered if Urd was doing something that would cause trouble again. He shook his head and decided to   
concentrate on the road instead.  
We stop to get something to drink  
My mind clouds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say I love her  
Then moon peaks from the clouds  
I hear my heart it beats so loud  
Try to tell her simply that  
  
I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
Keiichi stopped his motorcycle to get Belldandy and himself a drink. They were thirsty. It wasn't that  
cold an evening. It was unusually warm. Belldandy looked at Keiichi as he was in deep thought. "Keiichi-san?"  
"Huh? Oh, Belldandy..." He said as he smiled. "Are you okay?" She asked softly as she put her hands on his.  
"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm just deep in thought." He said, still smiling. Belldandy lay her head on his  
shoulder and said, "That's good, Keiichi-san... that you're okay." Keiichi looked at her, he couldn't think  
at all. He wanted to tell her he loves her but being his usual helpless self, he was scared. He looked up at  
the dark sky. He saw the moon peak from the thick wall of clouds. Belldandy drew closer to Keiichi. His heart  
was beating so loud. He tried to tell her simply how much he loved her. He brought up all his courage and   
said, "I've got all that I need..." Belldandy lifted her head so he could face him directly. "What do you  
mean, Keiichi-san?" She asked innocently, her blue eyes sparkling. Her took a deep breath and started again,  
"I've got all I need here. Right beside me. Coz you're all that I need..." Belldandy smiled and gave him a  
quick kiss on his cheek and lay her head back on his shoulder once more.  
I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
Oh, and I... I know this love grows...  
  
I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
I've got all that I need (I look at her and had to smile)  
Right here in the passenger seat (As we go driving for a while)  
(Her hair blowing in the open window of my car and)  
Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road (As we go I see the lights)  
Knowing that she's inches from me (Watch them glimmer in her eyes)  
(In the darkness of the evening)  
  
I've got all that I need (I look at her and had to smile)  
Right here in the passenger seat (As we go driving for a while)  
(Her hair blowing in the open window of my car and)  
Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road (As we go I see the lights)  
Knowing that she's inches from me (Watch them glimmer in her eyes)  
(In the darkness of the evening)  
  
I've got all that I need (I look at her and had to smile)  
Right here in the passenger seat (As we go driving for a while)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there it is. This is my first shot at a songfic and also my first shot at a fic about   
Aa! Megami-sama. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. ^^x  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------- battousai_24 wa hitokiri no jigoku soretemo hitokiri no ichiban de gozaru -----------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
